


Flowers

by seokjinsworld



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: :3, Celebrations, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Glader Slang, Humor, I hope everyone enjoys sappy and sassy Minhoe, Kissing, Making Out, POV Third Person, Sassy Minho, i thought this was adorable, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinsworld/pseuds/seokjinsworld
Summary: Minho gets in touch with his kinder side that he only shows to his partner, in which they initiate some making out. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im legit munching on a dang bagel and i thought
> 
> minho being a cute little shit is amazing, i might as well write it out
> 
> thEN THIS HAPPENED ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hoops and hollering came from the Homestead that laid out before the Glader's, a huge bonfire in the center and crackling lively to it's eager stoking with twigs and branches. They cheered with the new Greenie they earned for this month, and naturally, the newbie would spit it up with a sour grimace. Gally's cocktail sure perked up the mood! She grinned and laughed as jokes were shared, there was wrestling and arm competitions left and right, dance offs.. It was the perfect night. 

Alby was busy having a conversation with one of the Keepers of what they should ask next to get from The Box, and Newt chucked stray sticks or rocks to circle the flames in. It was beautiful, the licks and shades of red, orange.. A bit of yellow. It reminded her of the sunset that would've been seen if it weren't for the maze walls covering it up. 

She wasn't necessarily drunk, but she stumbled multiples of times out of laughing so hard at a couple of insults being thrown between two boys, they were spouting it out over who could get their feelings hurt first. Everything had to be about winning or losing when it came to playing with them. Anything was a challenge. 

She sipped on her drink with a strong gulp, you have to have a tough stomach to deal with the pungent taste. 

"Oh man.. They're calling each other shanks and crying afterward, again?" Minho whined lightly, his arms crossed on his chest. He didn't bother with drinking klunky alcohol.. You can have fun while being sober. He wasn't in one of those moods these days, having had a bad argument with Gally himself a few months ago as it is. 

"Yeah." She sighed happily, she liked drama and watching stuff go down at the celebrations. It's the one exception to get it all out, hazy or not. 

"My spirit will be busted unless someone gets me a plate of Fry's special chicken." Newt interjected, having caught up to them by walking lazily. She sat on a tree stump, the Korean to her left and the British teenager to her right. 

"It ran out already?" Her head immediately went up, her own plate in her lap with the chicken still intact. "That was fast!"

"You'd think we'd get a batch of bloody chickens by request?" He sarcastically replied. 

He's right. They only get a certain supply a month with this Greenie. The chicken was mainly used for big celebratory purposes because everyone loved it. If he served it every day, it would bleed WICKED dry probably. If they had time and money to make beetle blades, hell, the whole maze, they could get them some more meat. The amount of people grew dramatically and soon enough they have to keep up. 

"Ugh, I _love_ chicken." Minho groaned exaggeratedly, nearly rolling his eyes back into his head from the pure bliss he thought about. 

"You didn't get the chicken?" She shyly asked, nudging him. "I'm willing to share."

"Am I piece of chopped liver?" Newt retorted and his jaw dropped. "I mentioned this topic in the first place!"

She realized last minute that he did indeed bring it up in the beginning and closed her eyes tight. "Shuck. Sorry."

"Hey! You already offered!" Her boyfriend squinted then leaned himself back to glower at his best friend. "Don't you dare."

"Or else what? You'll smolder me to death?" Newt teased and put his hand out for the plate. "Hand it over, Greenie."

She had to admit.. Minho did think very highly of himself and the boy practically complimented himself every other minute or so whether he was alone or in a group, so.. She handed it to him with a wink. "Have at it, for all I care."

"What was that!" He complained, the blonde strutting off to eat the delicious leg. "I didn't eat! What girlfriend makes me starve!"

"Oh that's a pile of klunk, don't get me started!" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I saw you eating that stew earlier."

Shuck.. She knew. 

" _Okay,_ I had stew, but I had it before sunset."

"Liar." Her eyes twinkled at him. 

"...I _did!_ "

"Liar liar.. Pants on-"

"Okay, you're right. I lied." He huffed and looked away, his dimple in his cheek showing by how he pulled his lips in to bite them. "Shuck, you're observant."

"That's one of the many things you like about me, slinthead, don't underestimate me." 

"I won't." He smiled at particularly nothing, not looking directly at her but at the boys shuffling for the upper hand on the dirt in front of them. The Glader's were chanting names or booing if one of them lost a match, and it peaked her interest for another ten minutes until she got bored. She continuously brought the tin cup to her mouth then down to her gut, the warmth filling her throat and chest pleasantly. 

"You really didn't eat, huh?" She said after hearing his round of grumbling that went on in his stomach next to her. 

"Mm."

"I'll ask for a favor of Fry."

"You're gonna risk losing a finger if you count favors with sneaking food from his kitchen."

"Nah, I will ask him straight up."

"Good luck with that."

"You'll see." She reassured him with a peck on his head, ruffling his jet black hair. His eyes glared daggers at her back in a playful way, having to adjust it back to the way it used to be before she messed it all up. He couldn't help but think of how awesome she was.. Humor wise, sarcasm wise, personality wise. She constantly entertained him and it made his heart flutter. He wasn't the type to get emotions off his chest easily, however she changed that within him. 

 

* * *

 

It didn't take much.

It was about twenty minutes until she could get a plate of bread, some leftover chicken scraps and roasted vegetables, her hand occupied with carrying it to her hungry mouth to feed. She gestured for him to stand with a small kick to his calf from behind, his head turning to look over his shoulder at her. "Where we going?"

"The stalks."

The corn stalks was there usual hang out spot, in the plains and fields of their food processing being magnificent even in the darkness. She strolled with him patiently, away from the party and the chatter of males striking up. Her free arm linked with his randomly at a point, the food shared between them equally. 

"I'm amazed, even with the chicken alone, you got Frypan to give you seconds."

"I complimented and sucked up to get it. Consider yourself safe, because he was suspicious of why I was doing it anyways." She never dared to come up to their cook and demand for seconds like the others would out of selfishness, her traits at bay. 

"Good that." He agreed instantly with her, his fingers plucking the tender chicken off the bone and chewing softly. "I like when he adds some spice on it.. Hmph."

"You and your spicy kick." She giggled then gazed at the sky in wonder, how it was enchanting to stare up at it whenever you wanted and catch the little things here and there about it. Like stars. They never had stars.. But sometimes they'd show up. It was a mild occurrence. Their boots crunched the grass and dry soil under them, their legs in sync and never stopping. They were together in every instance unless he was in the Maze. 

"You look really pretty for a shuck face." He complimented suddenly, her eyebrow raising curiously. 

"Is that so?"

"I know so."

"You rarely say I'm pretty. That's awfully suspicious on your behalf.. Or would it be mine?"

His smile was unwavering when he picked up a veggie from the plate and brought it to his lips. "I can't compliment you? _At all?_ Or once in a while?"

"You can." She could sense his goofiness from a mile away. "What would you want in this moment, out of everything," She wanted this to be answered, out of her own curiosity. "And I literally mean everything?"

"I want a kiss. I deserve it for the compliment." He replied cheekily; his cheeks going up and his mono lids crinkling from its' action.

"Hm."   
  
His kisses were special in a way; he was frequently the type to add tongue, or a bit of aggression, but then there is days where he's not in the mood to go hard on her, so he'd be extremely light with his touches. She remembered one time where he was simply caressing her cheeks and playing with her hair, admiring her features like he'd never see them again. She loved that side of Minho as much as his usual self. 

An instance where she was scared from a bit of thunder and lightning in one of the Glade's rare storms, he'd hold her with his muscular arms and wrap them around her shoulders for her back to meet his chest from behind in their hammock together. He told her that night too.. That he loved her and that everything was okay and she should think of it as fireworks. She immediately relaxed after imagining that thought, that the flashes in the sky resembled sparks and thunder was the power of them going off in intervals. 

He was the boyfriend who'd reach in tall places for her, or called her names, invented new code names for their secret meet ups in the Deadheads.. There's many things she can recall since they started to like each other and got intimate. He wasn't afraid to be too horny, or accidentally brushed up on her from down below in the early mornings, it was such a balanced relationship, in her eyes and his alike. 

She stared at him long and hard in that moment of thinking of their past experiences, his nitpicking on his dinner starting to intrigue her. He was pulling on the skin of the chicken and munching on it's crunchy texture, his bottom lip greasy. She felt her lips twist into a bashful smile and she couldn't help but love this dork. 

"Wha-?" He asked when she got quiet, and he licked at the grease with his tongue, his throat swallowing down the remaining food he was chewing. He wasn't afraid to be himself with her; unlike how he is with the guys, where he has to be a different person most of the time. 

"You don't need to say shucked things like that for a kiss, ya know." She recalled, eyeing him. 

Scoffing then slowing their walking pace, he continued to eat. 

 

The stalks came to a head and he pushed a bunch of them aside to let her in, making sure no one could eavesdrop by turning a full 360. He wasn't done eating yet, but this was the perfect time to be making out or doing the things that most of the Glader's can't get. Ha. Suckers. Minho let the stalks swing back to it's upright state, and they made sure to be careful with the crops, since Zart could magnify and zoom his ass to the Running Headquarters or to Alby to complain that someone has been messing with the vegetables. 

"You're not done with that yet?" She exasperated, seeing as how he was taking his sweet time with it. "I thought you would've snarfed it by now."

"Ouch." Minho squinted his orbs at her and he finished off the rest out of spite in a few bites, then held the plate out. 

"What do you want me to do with that?" 

Since the food was nearly bulging the innards of his mouth, he covered it with the back of his hand to prevent spewing it because her question was rather funny. He didn't think she'd ask that, but she was right, it was better to just put it down and throw it away later. 

They reached their stalk-less area, it was circular and just enough to hide them from leering sights. He put the plate aside and they sat down together simultaneously, leg's crossing and sitting next to each other side by side. Their thighs and arm's touched until his arm did the old fashioned yawn-and-stretch, his jaw dropping in the dramatic style to do it. "Ahh-"

"Tired?" She quipped. 

"I'm good. You?"

"Yeah." Nodding nonchalantly, she began to rest her head on his shoulder, his fingers deftly running on the fabric of her shirt. 

"Not much stars out tonight."

"Aww.." She whined, craning her head up to see the night sky, blinking fast to initiate if she missed the little white dots painted in the surrounding darkness. 

"You shouldn't blink, it makes you lose them in your vision. You should stare at one spot and see them in the corners."

"Oh? You're an expert in stargazing?"

"I happen to like looking at stars, okay."

"What a romantic thing to do, if I might include.. To stargaze with me." She breathed in then out to resume her peaceful state, nuzzling his jaw. 

The stars weren't bright but they were there, and they stayed in that spot for around an hour, pointing up to them and making connections with invisible lines, saying that the clouds were like cotton candy and a small memory came around, when it would dissolve on their tongues and it was an incredible sensation to remember. 

She stopped her activity with him to kiss his jawline. It was sharp, and he liked to take care of himself daily, to eat right and run and work out and train. It was stressful and hectic, but it got the job done. Her hands trailed up his chest to pull on his collar, wanting his attention to be focused on her. He eventually caught on, drowning in kisses and partaking in it, his lips mixing with hers and breaths shared in passion. 

He had this habit of squirming if she would lay a hand palm down on his stomach, since the coil in his gut would cinch tightly and refuse to release. He huffed when she'd move it and tug at his hair, his body refusing to turn and face her. It was only his head that had turned for her and she dealt with it, roaming her fingertips over his sideburns, his cheeks and his ears. He lifted a single hand to savor this, brushing a knuckle over her cheekbone in the process then moaning lightly. 

The moan happened around the time she nibbled on his lip, his eyes closing subtly to it. 

"You liked that?"

"I loved it."

"Want me to do it again?"

His response was to nibble back, and she giggled during it, shaking her head slowly at his childishness. His teeth were gently tugging on it, pulling her into a secondary lip lock, their heads turning and weaving left and right. Their noses squished against each other by how close they were into their faces, and it didn't matter, what mattered was that this girl.. This girl. 

This girl was his life. 

"I'm sorry if I taste like chicken.." He mumbled, breath turning heavy. 

"Shuck, Minho.. I don't _care._ " She whispered desperately and pulled on his hair in a handful, getting him to expose his throat and kiss it to oblivion. He moaned again and arched his back a little to that, his hand that was brushing on her instead gripping her arm to steady himself. Sometimes he'd get too hormonal and start being pushy, and he had to learn to hold it in. 

Not to mention.. He loves when he gets these lavishing actions on his erogenous zones. Head spinning; he dropped his head to bend backwards, his hair still in her hand and the side of his neck being sucked on. He opened his eyes for a second to drink it in, his shoulder's becoming lax and losing himself. 

"My turn." She called out to him a little higher than a whisper for him to hear her, and he snapped out of it, sitting up. He did what she wanted, to have her own needs attended to. 

He caught her face in his hands and he stole her next sentence with roughness, smashing their lips together. Two people in love and kissing, was the absolute best thing in Minho's book. He was kind to her hair, not yanking or being relentless. He got it out of her face softly, stroking down her skin and then getting her to sit on his lap. 

His lap was perfectly warm, made for this occasion practically and she wouldn't want anything else. This was her seat, and no one would take it from her in a million years. She got her legs to be on either side of him and he could feel her tension to refrain from her true intentions, bobbing his head under the ring that was her arms. She felt at his shoulder blades and the muscles lying there, letting him travel down the valley between her breasts. 

He treats her like she would break, and she found it not as suffocating as a lot of girls would think. It's better than being dragged like a doll and whipped about like you're a piece of plastic. His kneading hands were rubbing in circles on her sides under her shirt, migrating to her spine and keeping her in place when he kisses to her stomach. She directed him to go back to her lips, capturing them in a sweet time because he was saying her name in the lowest growl she could ever think he could hit. 

 

* * *

 

She walked out of their hide out with their hands clamped like magnets, her eyebrows shooting up in joy. "Well.. That was.. Something." Their clothes had to be fixed and a few buttons were undone on Minho in places. 

"Something? Yikes, I was thinking sexy and hot and that we should've done more but you got spooked by a shucking stalk moving."

"I legitimately thought someone was out there." She pouted. 

"Scaredy-cat, I tell you." He snorted. 

"Don't start!"

Laughing at how easily she gets distressed, he saw a bucket of flowers that were plucked from the garden, and they didn't seem too old. They were in water from their well, and it seemed lively and healthy. He received a pinch to his his ribs and he winced, looking down to her. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when we made out in the barn and Gally caught us with your shirt off?"

His ears wouldn't stop burning when that happened, he was embarrassed deep down because his rival was technically going to get them in trouble by being a tattle tale, but that look on that slinthead's face was priceless. He'd pay to see it a few more times, for sure. Minho snuffed his nose to seem cool about it. "Yeah.. So what?"

"You didn't make out with me for like a week after that."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't want you to think that you have to be some macho stoic boy in this shucked place, Minho. Gally is as ugly as the pigs in the Blood House."

He guffawed at her inside insults, eyes nearly opening up in width. He didn't want to imagine her saying that to Gally's face and if Gally was to do something he regretted because of it. 

"I know it was a few months ago, but.. Don't do it again. I wanted to tell you that at the time, but you were impatient and hotheaded for a while."

"I'm sorry, babe." He genuinely apologized and exhaled through his nose, turning to her then tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I won't. And I won't not make out with you for prolonged amounts of time anymore because you're shucking amazing at it."

"Good that." Her teeth revealed themselves brightly at his praise for her skills in intimacy, giving him a reward, which was kissing his forehead, having to get his head to lower. "Thank you."

"Before we go to the party and watch everyone do their thing, I want to give you a little somethin' somethin'."

"It better not be a collection of rocks."

"Close enough." He backed up and his restrained grin proved it may be a prank..?

"Minho, what is it."

"You'll see." He turned to face away from her and he plucked a flower from the bucket unceremoniously, focused on this task. "Stay there."

"For how long?"

He clicked his tongue at her. "Shut up and close your eyes, shank."

" _Alright,_ alright."

 

Moving to her with the flowers and sorts, he tucked two dandelions that were from the grass into the deep crevice that was along the cartilage of her ears, the big flower settled into her hands. "Okay. Open up."

The stems tickled her neck when she saw the display and she scrunched her eyebrows to meet in the middle. "Minho.."

"I saw how you were looking at the flowers this morning and I had a feeling you'd appreciate this."

"This is.. Aw." She couldn't explain how she felt, because this was what she lived for. The Korean lightly bit on his bottom lip for her reaction, her nose sniffing the scents of the flower in hand. 

"This is too much, right?"

"No, this is okay." She chuckled to ease his emotions and she looked down to the ground to search for a dandelion as well, seeking it then holding it up to him. "You get one too."

"I do?"

"Yep."

She got it to go behind his right ear and her heart couldn't have gotten bigger. She loved him to the moon and beyond. 

"How do I look?" He smirked. 

"Stunning. Gorgeous, _ugh_ how did I ever _live_ without this look on you. You should model." She used her body language to boost his ego and he ended up being a chortling mess, bringing her in to close the gap between them, kissing her to finalize their night. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^^


End file.
